tvradioschedulesfandomcom-20200215-history
Radio Stations Voice Over Announcers
FM Stations * 87.5 FM1 - Jada, Lana, Sonny B and Carlo Jose * Jam 88.3 - Harry Corro, Eric Tipan, Lana and Roanna / Eric Tipan (later removed), Lambert and Jobim * Wave 891/Wave 89.1 - Erik Mana / Sgt. Pepper * Magic 89.9 - Carlo Jose, male and female foreign voice-over (Carlo Jose was also the voice-over of 103.5 K-Lite) / Boom Gonzales and Mikee Atendido (formerly also by Sonny B) * 90.7 Love Radio - Chris Tsuper (formerly by George Castro), Shai Tisai (later removed), Tanya Chinita (later removed also), Kara Karinyosa (later removed also) and Raqi Terra * 91.5 Big Radio/91.5 Win Radio - George Castro (formerly also) and Marco Asero / Macho Bibbo / Rhiko Mambo * Radyo5 92.3 News FM - Michael Knight, Archie Zapanta, Margie Bentulan and Cherry Bayle * Monster RX 93.1 - Louie D., Jude Rocha (later removed), Tom Alvarez, Cerah (later removed), Rico Robles and Hazel Aguilon * 93.9 iFM - Rob the Lover Boy (overall voice-over) * Mellow 947 - Chris and Raisa (later added) * Pinas FM 955 - Raymond Stone and Moody Jam * 96.3 Easy Rock - Justin Taylor (later removed) and Samantha * Barangay LS 97.1 - Tolits Laureño / Papa Obet (later added: Mama Belle) * 97dot9 Home Radio - Bob Cat, Jackie, and Rick Spade / 97dot9 Home Radio Natural/97.9 Natural/Natural 97.9/97.9 Home Radio Natural/97.9 Home Radio/979 Home Radio - Adam Apple/Adam (later removed), MigZ with a Z (later added), Braggy (later added), Candy Grapes (later removed), Rico Mango/Rico (later removed), and Alex (later added) * 98.7 DZFE The Master's Touch - Tiffany Liong-Gabuya * 99.5 Play FM - Beafab and Lil' Joey (later: Sonny B and Carlo Jose) / Lil' Joey, Mighty Mike (later added and removed), CJ the DJ (later added) and Katz Salao * 100.3 RJFM - June Keithley-Castro (later removed)/Nicole Jacinto, Lance * Yes FM 101.1/101.1 Yes The Best - Rico Panero (formerly by George Castro and Idol T-Bowne) * MOR 101.9 - Bob Zilla / Digong Dantes * 102.7 Star FM - John Marino (formerly by George Castro and also, Idol T-Bowne) * 103.5 K-Lite - Carl McFly (secondary voice-over) (later removed), Sonny B, George and Jude Rocha (later all removed), Brian and Trish * 104.3 Business Radio - Bon Vibar / 104.3 FM2 - Sonny B, Carlo Jose and Martin Andanar * 105.1 Crossover - Paul/Benjamin * Retro 105.9 DCG FM/Retro 105.9/Like FM 105.9 - Joshua and Jimmy Jam (later, Jimmy was removed and returned again in Like FM brand) / Lite FM 105.9 '''- Pinky Aseron * '''106.7 Energy FM - DJay Mac and Kenji / Michael Knight / Kenji (later added: Justin) * 107.5 Win Radio - Johnny Mo / 107.5 Wish FM/Wish 1075 - Daniel Razon (also, Ray Holiday and Idol T-Bowne: later removed) AM Stations * DZXL - Weng dela Pena / Jenil Demorito / Rod Marcelino * DZBB - Rafael "Paeng" Yabut / Bobby Guanzon / John Hendrix / Tolits Laureño / Papa Obet (later added: Mama Belle) * DZMM - Ernie Angeles / Peter Musngi * DZRH - Dennis Antenor, Jr. * DZRB - Allan Allanigue (later added: Bong Aportadera (Sonny B) / Carlo Jose) * DWWW - Fred Davis (later added: George Castro) * DZRJ - Michael Knight (in a different voice) and Manny Cash (The Voice of the Philippines) / Tolits Laureño (8TriMedia) / Jamie Fournier and Nadine Jacinto (Radyo Bandido revival) * DWIZ - Bryan Quitoriano (Idol T-Bowne) / Edwin Eusebio, Braggy, Ely Aligora, Mariboy Ysibido: later removed and Alex Santos * DZSR - Benjie Castro / Carlo Jose * DZIQ - Jupiter Torres * DZEC - Nelson Lubao * DWBL - Ante Pagulayan * DZJV - Daniel Castro * DZME - George Castro / Tony Tabbad